1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation for powder-coating work pieces with a spray chamber which temporarily accepts the object to be coated. The installation includes at least one spray device for delivering powdery coating material to the object to be coated within said spray chamber and a suction line connected to a blower or fan to exhaust the chamber. The invention likewise relates to a method for powder-coating in such a spray chamber.
2. The Prior Art
Powder coating installations are known from German AS No. 24 30 517. In the German '517 patent document, as in all other comparable embodiments which are known, an evacuation of excess coating material takes place at the floor of the spraying chamber. Thus, the underpressure in the spray chamber due to the exhaust system as well as gravity, influence the coating material sprayed in in the form of a cloud. As a result, the individual particles of the coating material quickly sink down and, thus, sufficient precipitation onto the work piece and a satisfactory coating do not result. Above all, however, what is disadvantageous is that a great deal of unused coating material results. This unused material must be carried off and re-processed by means of filters and other devices. The additional equipment required for this purpose must, therefore, be dimensioned correspondingly large. Further, due to the large quantity of material to be filtered, the filters must be cleaned or replaced after a short time. Thus, interruptions in operation can only be avoided with a high degree of expense and equipment. Since the evacuation openings are located at the floor, the cleaning of such a chamber, given a change of color or powder, also results in a considerable outlay involving time and work.